Happily Ever After
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: A young woman wishes to be with the man of her dreams, but will a chance encounter make her dreams come true? Read and find out! OneShot; Lemon. Happy Birthday Nikki - michelle!


**Disclaimer ; I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Now on with the story. **

**This story is dedicated to nikki-michelle and her Birthday! So please be so kind to wish her a happy birthday for me! Happy Birthday nikki! : ) **

Summary – A young woman wishes to be with the man of her dreams, but will a chance encounter make her dreams come true? Read and find out! OneShot; Lemon.** Happy Birthday Nikki - michelle! **

**Happily Ever After**

Pan sighed heavily as she longingly stared outside her bedroom window of her small apartment. She had just completed her last year at Satan University, and she was happy that she could finally get her life started the way she wanted it.

However, The only thing missing was the man of her dreams, that being Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Trunks was not present at her graduation because he has been out of Japan for the past three years promoting his mother's lasted invention in America. Pan missed him terribly and she wanted so desperately to reveal to him her true feelings.

Since the Grand tour, Pan has been in love with Trunks. Truth is, It actually started out as a simple crush but then it developed into love. But alas, being only fourteen at the time, Pan could not reveal to him the truth out of fear of being rejected and laughed at. Pan didn't think he'd believe her but now that she was an adult, she finally felt confident enough to reveal to Trunks the truth; that she loved him and that she wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him. _But would he return her feelings? _A question that plagued her mind for years.

Then suddenly, Pan's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her door. She got up to answer it and saw that it was Trunks.

"Trunks!", She gasped and threw her arms around his neck. Trunks lifted her up and spun her around, a habit that he has always had since she was a little girl.

"I'm so happy to see you! when did you get back" Pan said holding his large hands in her small ones.

"Just now you!" he chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "I just thought I might stop by first before going home. He then looked her up and down and smiled lightly.

"Panny you've grown up!", She was no longer the little girl he once knew.

Pan blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But you haven't changed that much, you still look the same to me", she giggled.

"well gee thanks" he said rolling his eyes.

Pan giggled again. "What are you laughing at?" trunks asked.

"You still make me laugh Trunks, I've missed you so much"

"You were the only person that could really put a smile on my face"

"I've missed you too Pan", Trunks said as he embraced her. After a while, Pan broke the silence.

"Trunks?"

"Yes Pan?"

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time", she said looking into his clear blue eyes. The same blue eyes that she fell in love with, so many years ago, when they were both off in space.

"And what's that?" Trunks stared at her slightly confused. Pan stared back at him. Now that he was no longer seeing Marron, now was the perfect opportunity to tell him.

"I love you Trunks Briefs!", Pan blurted.

Trunks looked at her wide-eyed, then when he was calm enough he replied, "I love you too Pan Son!"

"Really?!" she gasped, tears shown in her eyes but these were not tears of disappointment, these were tears of joy and relief. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, the very man that every woman wanted actually loved her. An additional reason why she did not reveal her feelings to him was because he was with Marron must of the time. Trunks and Marron have known each other since they were kids; since before she was born. So they have history together but she had always hoped and dreamed that someday he would see her in that light.

"Yes really" and with that, he leaned down and captured her lips with his. They shared a tender yet passionate kissed.

* * *

"Please Trunks be gentle", Pan pleaded softly as she caressed his cheek and gazed into his beautiful clear blue eyes.

"Don't worry Panny, I won't hurt you", he whispered huskily in her ear and then proceeded to enter her.

And so the young woman gripped the sheets and closed her eyes for what was about to be the most amazing and enthralling moment of her life but it would not be the last...

* * *

"Alright Mrs. Briefs, Just give me one more push!", Doctor Johnson instructed.

"I can't! I can't do it! It hurts too much" Pan cried out. Crystal tears were streaming that her beautiful porcelain face. Pan had been pushing for hours now and she was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to hold her baby girl in her arms. _And of course take a very very long nap! _

"Common Panny! You can do it! Just one more push" Trunks courage as he squeezed her hand lightly.

And with that Pan let out a pained screamed and the next sound that filled the air was a baby crying as she took her first breath into the world.

Trunks looked up at his new daughter and smiled at his wife, Pan lovingly.

"I love you" he kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you too" she smiled at him despite being extremely exhausted.

* * *

Days later, the new parents were finally able to bring baby Susie home from the hospital.

Pan laid Susie down in her crib and gently pulled a soft yellow blanket on her baby.

"Sleep tight my little angel", Pan whispered and left the baby's room closing the door lightly behind her so that she wouldn't disturb the baby. She entered the room that she shared with her husband and approached him.

"I love you Trunks Briefs" Pan said softly as she leaned into his warm embraced.

"I love you too Panny, thank you so for having her for me" He said stroking her soft ebony hair.

"Don't mention it, and thank you for loving me back". Trunks smiled down at his wife and then captured her lips with his lips.

And they lived happily ever after,

The End.

I hoped you guys liked it! I really enjoyed writing this. Again please note, this was a special Birthday gift for nikki-michelle. Today is her birthday! I hope you enjoyed this Nikki!


End file.
